


That's Just How Things Were

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trans Ciel, Trans Male Character, hhhh trans ciel makes me so emo and I write so much of it haha whoop S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the household of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just How Things Were

The Phantomhive household held many secrets.  
Many were known, but never spoken of.   
That’s just how things were.

Like the fact that the young master was not as he seemed. That he was, in fact, born a woman. That he suffered monthly cycles that pained him to no end. That he went to great lengths to conceal his ever growing chest; some of which were quite dangerous and earned him scoldings from his protective butler. That the earl had valid reasoning behind the anxiety he felt whenever someone made a comment about his height. And even things like the unspoken rule that no one was to speak of the many nights that the young earl’s sobs could be heard through the thin walls of the mansion.

No one breathed a word.   
That’s just how things were.

**Author's Note:**

> I have cried so many tears over transboy!ciel dear god someone save me from myself


End file.
